Fear Of The Dark
by Mini-chelle
Summary: Você tem medo? Dean Winchester tem...


**Fear of the Dark**

_Aquele que se diz livre de todos os medos deve receber os parabéns, não por isso, mas pela ousadia de uma mentira tão descarada._

_Todo mundo tem medo. Isso é normal e não tem nada a ver com coragem._

_O medo é considerado um sentimento ruim, mas como pode ser de todo ruim se ele impõe certos limites aos seres? Limites que devem ser ultrapassados ou não? Se não nos limitarmos até onde poderemos chegar? E seja lá onde for, vamos querer chegar lá? A resposta nem sempre parece positiva._

_A idéia de enfrentar o desconhecido enfraquece nossa mente e nos torna cautelosos. Cautelosos ao dar passos pequenos ou grandes que definirão o que vamos comer no café da manhã de hoje ou se estaremos vivos amanhã noite._

_O desconhecido é a escuridão que povoa nossa mente alimentando o medo. Medo do desconhecido ou até mesmo do conhecido. De confrontar algo que você sabe que está lá ou de decepcionar entes queridos que você supõe que esperam grandes feitos da sua parte._

_E de onde vem o nosso medo? Segundo um dicionário qualquer, medo é a "perturbação resultante da idéia de um perigo real ou aparente". Mas é claro, o instinto de autopreservação, que nos torna relutantes a pular de um penhasco com a idéia de que talvez nos machuquemos um pouquinho com a queda. É um perigo que corremos, de fato, e é este instinto que provavelmente manteve um bocado de homens das cavernas vivos o bastante para descobrir o fogo e se queimarem com ele. Mas se queimaram é porque enfrentaram o medo do elemento desconhecido e tocaram nele só assim percebendo que causavam dor. A dor é ruim. Mas a dor também ensina. _

_Tanto faz! Sentir dor é ruim e sentir medo também. Ambos nos dão uma sensação de impotência, por menor que seja. Sem falar na dúvida de estar ou não fazendo o que é certo ou o que você acha que deveria estar fazendo, o que consome boa parte do seu tempo que deveria está sendo gasto em algo que realmente fosse útil para você. É essa maldita insegurança que te impede de fazer as coisas. Quando você percebe está vivendo pela metade e... seja bem vinda, depressão._

_Além de se sentir a mais miserável das criaturas, você tem medo que seu futuro seja tedioso e infeliz e não toma atitude nenhuma para mudar, exceto alguns comprimidos. Na falta, uma dose de uísque cai como uma luva. _

_Afogar as mágoas na bebida é clichê, mas se não fosse eficaz em certos casos, não haveria tantos alcoólatras e nem tantos bares hoje em dia. Tampouco empresas farmacêuticas podres de ricas e ambulatórios lotados._

_Mas que fazer para melhorar? Você nasceu com o livre-arbítrio e o conhecimento do certo e do errado vem com o tempo. Escolha o que quer fazer, quando fazer, fique ciente das conseqüências e vá em frente. _

_Falar é fácil. O desconhecido assusta, mas até nosso conhecido foi desconhecido um dia. Não sou fã de romances, mas lembro que uma frase de Shakespeare que diz "Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar.". Arriscar o meu lindo pescocinho por algo? Só se for algo que valha mesmo a pena. O problema é que eu não sei se valerá a pena. E agora? De volta a estaca zero. É o medo de perder tempo que eu já estou perdendo pensando nisso._

_Confuso? Mas faz pensar._

_O corajoso não vive para sempre, mas o cauteloso não vive plenamente. Mas se vamos todos morrer de qualquer jeito quando chegar o Apocalipse, eu prefiro ser corajoso, arriscar e viver intensamente._

_Porém com tantos problemas, perigos e doenças no mundo..._

_Okay, isso não está dando certo. O que tem que acontecer, acontece. E se você tiver que morrer hoje, nem que um carro caia do céu em cima da sua cabeça quando você estiver dentro de casa assistindo ao último bloco do episódio final de American idol, você vai morrer. E não adianta espumar de raiva. _

_Pode parecer um pouco drástico, mas se pensarmos bem, todos os fatores citados aqui são puramente subjetivos. Ninguém é igual a ninguém, afinal._

_Mas eu acho que nossos medos mais profundos devem ser enfrentados e nossas dúvidas respondidas para que as correntes se quebrem e nos libertemos um pouco mais até o permitido. E não é da conta de ninguém onde você adquire suas respostas, forças ou confiança para seguir em frente. Só agarre-se a isso vá viver a sua vida enquanto você tem uma._

_Depois de conhecer o inferno é óbvio que minha sanidade é questionável, já que mesmo antes o juízo não era um parceiro muito íntimo meu. Mas mudanças ocorrem a todo tempo, é inevitável e se você não se preparar para isso, você vai sofrer mais do que talvez precise. O jeito é adequá-la aos seus princípios e aprender com o máximo de coisas possíveis._

_Como lidar com o medo. Esta é a palavra. Lidar. A chave não é a ausência do medo, mas a consciência de coisas mais importantes que o medo._

_Isso eu aprendi. Junto com outras barreiras que tive de quebrar na minha infância perdida por falta de escolha e também na esperança de preservar a infância de Sam._

_Já juventude dele foi estragada pela verdade que eu fui obrigado a expor, mas a infância pelo menos eu salvei. Isso é um conforto. _

_Não desejo a ninguém viver como vivemos. Como eu vivo. É um martírio sufocante e quase insuportável. Nem eu sei como estou levando as coisas. Talvez Deus esteja mesmo me ajudando. E espero, sinceramente, que também ajude meu irmão._

_E que se danem a guerra, os anjos e os demônios._

_Se eu e minha insanidade não estivermos mais aqui, o Sam pelo menos vai ganhar o carro mais maravilhoso do mundo._

"Dean!" Ouviu um chamado que finalizou seus pensamentos.

"Por que o sorriso dissimulado?" O caçula perguntou na banco do carona.

"Anh? Nada não, só pensando umas coisas, sabe como é, cabeça vazia é oficina do diabo." Riu sem graça perante a descrença de Sam.

"Sei."

"Anda. Agora liga o som."

"Um bom e velho rock?"

"Um bom e velho rock!"

"**I am a man who walks alone  
**(Eu sou um homem que anda sozinho)

**And when I'm walking in a dark road**  
(E quando eu ando em uma estrada escura)

**At night or strolling through the park**  
(De noite ou passeando pelo parque)

**When the lights begins to change**  
(Quando as luzes começam a mudar)

**I sometimes feel a little strange**  
(Eu algumas vezes me sinto um pouco estranho)

**A little anxious when it's dark**  
(Um pouco ansioso quando está escuro)

**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**  
(Medo do escuro, medo do escuro)

_**I have a constant fear that something's always near**_**  
**(Eu tenho medo constante de que algo está sempre perto)

**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**  
(Medo do escuro, medo do escuro)

**I have a phobia that someone's always there****"**

(Eu tenho uma fobia de que alguém está sempre ali)

"Muda de música." O pedido surgiu como uma ordem.

"Mas você adora essa música."

"Anda logo. Muda de música."

"**'Cause was the heat of the moment**

(Porque foi o calor do momento)

**Heat of the moment**

(O calor do momento)

**The heat of the moment shone in your eyes"**

(O calor do momento brilhava nos seus olhos)

"Asia não!"

"Deixa aí! Caramba!"

**Fim.**

**Músicas:**

**Fear of the Dark** – Iron Maiden

**Heat of the Moment** - Asia


End file.
